Lyrad Renn
'''Lyrad Renn''' History before the Order Lyrad was born at Duskheaven, Gilneas. Since he was young, Lyrad was interested in magic and science, but his family was not wealthy enough to send the young Gilnean to learn magic at the capital, Renn was thus "trapped" at Duskheaven. Lyrad learned the family job, tailoring, for two years until he was recruited at age 7 by a capitol mage. The mage stated that Lyrad had an affinity with magic and should not be wasted swewing and selling. The Renn family was reluctant to give the boy to the mage's academy, but a mysterious purse of gold changed their mind. Lyrad was enrolled into the school and quickly learned the basics and learned more every day. During his days of being an acolyte he spend most of his time practicing new spells, mastering the old spells and, in his free time, reading all he could in the library. Lyrad wanted to learn engineering as well, but the mages frowned upon such inventions, thus Lyrad never managed to try it out while he was at school. In school, Lyrad became an excelent student with frost magic and Illusions. He loved those two areas of magic. Lyrad also was very interesting chrono magic, but it wasnt popular in Gilneas. Lyrad attempted a few researchs at Chrono magic, frost-fire magic and necromancy. The necromancy experiment went bad, Lyrad decided he wouldnt mess with that art in a long time. Meanwhile the Chrono magic and frost-fire magic tests went well, which caused the magi to dedicate further studies to chrono magic, frost magic, frost-fire magic and illusions. Eleven years after his enrollment in the Gilneas magic school, a strange and mysterious enemy started lurking the streets. Since Lyrad was isolated at the school, now as a researcher magician, Lyrad was unaware of how the Northgate Rebelion was going on, he just knew there was a rebelion. Unlike the rebels, the worgen raided the school alongside with all of the city. Countless of citizens where dead or infected, panic propagated faster than anything and Lyrad had no idea of what to do. Knowing little of the city and how to navigate through it, Lyrad was lucky to find a pocket of resistance inside a small mansion in Greymane's court. The mansion hold long enough for Lyrad and the others to join the king in escaping the city, fleeing southwest through the mountains into yet another isolated place, Duskheaven, Lyrads home town. Lyrad found not trace of his family, aparently they where killed a couple of months ago by wild creatures, Renn decided to be a hermit, living on the outskirts of the village to continue his studies and surviving from conjured food. Lyrad rarely traveled to the village except to trade a few potions or to get materials for his investigations. Lyrad lived well until two worgen ambushed him while he was going to the forest to collect some herbs. The worgen's took Lyrad to the worgen tree, where they taught him how to control his new found curse. Despite magical efforts, Lyrad couldn't lift the worgen curse. After escaping Gilneas from the Horde, Lyrad found himself on Dalaran, loving the city, he decided to join the Kirin Tor to further continue his investigations, although the Kirin Tor where planning something else with him. Since the previous diplomat of the Kirin Tor with the Lordaeron Temple Knights, Wenora, failed with her mission, the Kirin Tor decided to send Lyrad Renn after a few courses of diplomacy. Lyrad disagreed, but he had little choice on the matter. ((Still under dev.)) Life in the Order Personality and goals